Never LOVE thy neighbour
by clone wars aren't canon
Summary: He wanted to change. He just wasn't sure he meant it that way.
1. Attraction

He had been SO BORED. He just couldn't help it. All of the random girls he knew nothing about. All of the disappointed looks from Lily and Marshall. It sometimes made him reconsider his current lifestyle. But to what could he change it? He was sure he wasn't going into some long-term relationship. And still he couldn't get back to his previous life. Even though he promised himself to stay the same 'till the end of his days.

"No-one can stay the same their all lives, Barney. We all change a little bit every day. Yesterday I wouldn't even thought that your sudden 'want to change' was true, but today I may actually believe in it," said Ted, when they went for another round of beer. "Oh, and I hope it wasn't another way to try, if the chick would believe in your lame story 'cause we all wanted you to change for such a long time."

"Well, that was mouthful." Lily and Marshall stared at them for a second.

"What?"

"Barney wants to change his life." Ted patted him on his shoulder.

"That is awesome, dude!"

And just like that Barney thought that maybe he could stay the way he was and be entirely different. But how to? He wanted to know this so bad.

His eyes stopped on Ted, his best friend. The only person who cared what he would do. Well, Marshall and Lily cared too, but not in the same way. He analised him, while Mosby was talking with Eriksen. Maybe there was something different in the way his voice held some kind of solace within it. Or maybe it was something about the way the pub lights reflected in his eyes... Because Barney couldn't tear his own eyes of him.

It didn't took Ted long to notice, he moved his gaze onto Stinson and gave him that reassuring smile of his. And Barney couldn't help but return it. He just felt so nice, so warm somewhere inside. And once again - those eyes... In that moment he just wanted to grab Ted and kiss the living crap out of him.

"Oh no." Barney and Lily said at the same time. When he looked at her, she started to shake her head and mutter "no, no, no, no, Barney, no," but no-one could hear that.

"What is it?" asked Mosby, still smiling. He really couldn't look anywhere else, but his lips right now.

"NO, BARNEY! No, no, no, no!" Lily started to talk louder.

"I have this thing to do, see you later!"

He just run away.


	2. Bargaining

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? It's not gonna change anything."

"Yeah, right. Listen, I like you, Barney, and I don't want to lose touch with you, somehow."

"But after... You wouldn't..."

"Yes, I would. If I will have to choose between you and Ted, I'm not gonna lie to you, it would be Ted. And even if I would choose to stay friends with you, Ted is Marshall's best friend..."

"I am Marshall's best friend."

"No, you're not. Ted is."

"..."

"..."

"I still don't think that you would have to choose between us, Lily. Ted knows me, right? And it's not like he is going to be surprised that it would probably end very quickly. And I'm sure we could be friends after, Ted's good at that kind of things. Take Robin for example."

"No, no, no. It's not even entirely solved between Ted and Robin. They're still acting weird around each other, can't you see that? And I know, that you're gonna drop it really, really quickly, but I don't think that Ted can let go of things so fast. You KNOW, that everytime his splits with anyone he needs some time to get over it. Oh, and you'll lost your wingman."

"How come?"

"There will be some unsolved sexual tension between you two, after you sleep with him. And even if you won't feel it, Ted would for both of you. Then he will tell you that he can't do this anymore and you can't be friends anymore."

"I still think it's gonna be alright."

"No it's not! Don't do this, please. And plus, Ted is not into men, anyway."

"Oh, _please_."

"No, really. He might be a bit..."

"Of a girl?"

"Sensitive was the word I was aiming for. And you know that even if he is "a bit of a girl" he's still A DUDE? Where did that change came from, Barney?"

"It didn't come from anywhere. It's just another awesome part of me, I didn't know I had. And now I have to _explore_ it."

"So _explore_ it with someone else, not Ted."

"But I _want_ Ted."

"I'm sure it won't be difficult to find some guy who looks enough like him for you..."

"I... It..."

"You've done it before?"

"No, yes, not exactly. I mean, it didn't worked out. It wasn't... Nevermind."

"No, tell me."

"Well, I might have say something he didn't like at some point and storm off, leaving me even more... You know it's weird to talk to you about it, don't you."

"Yeah, I know. So, continue. What did you say?"

"I might have call him someone else's name in the middle of something..."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. Stop giggling!"

"Still, I don't that you sleeping with Ted is a good idea. In fact I think it's going to be a disaster."

"No, I think it's gonna be just fine."

But it wasn't.


	3. Submission

From that time Lily made sure that he and Ted weren't left alone together even for five minutes. It wouldn't bother him actually, if only Lily wouldn't kick him under the table evey time he tried to pick up his friend. She stopped eventually, when, instead of kicking Barney, she kicked Ted once.

And that went for a month.

When it happened, Marshall just dragged Lily upstairs, telling them he needed a reward for becoming a lawyer. Lily tried to protest, but gave in later. It left him, Ted and _Robin_. Barney noticed there really was some tension left between those two. Soon, she told them she had to work and left too.

Barney knew that it's his only chance to try. He went to Carl and ordered a few more drinks.

"Oh, I thought they will never leave." Said Ted, when he came back.

"What do you mean?"

"Please, you think I haven't noticed anything? Lily's strange behaviour, and the fact that you stopped telling us, or at least me, stories of how'd you got laid lately." Mosby leaned to whisper into his ear. "And I missed those stories." Barney could heel his lips on his throat. "I like all of the images they create in my mind. But, strangely, it's not the chick I'm seeing with you - it's me..." Those lips which had been on his neck and jaw just a second earlier then found his own. The kiss was brief but passionate and Barney was very thankful, that for a change they sat in a booth which was darker than the others. But they're still in the pub, and it's not right. He wanted it so bad and this month seemed like whole eternity...

So he didn't respond to the kiss and gave Ted time to realise something is wrong. It didn't take him so long.

"Oh no. I fucked up, like I always do. I just thought that you... that I... Barney, I'm so sorry."

He knew that it was a sign from the universe - the last chance to back off, to see thing reasonably.

"It's not that. Just... We're still at MacLaren's and I would really like to somewhere else right now." He saw Ted's eyes brightening, causing himself to smile shyly.

"So, let's go there."

The trip to Barney's apartment wasn't even awkward. As soon as they got into the yellow car, he couldn't keep his hands off Mosby. Barney immediately pushed him into the the seating, kissing him desperately. Not that Ted seemed to have anything against it. After all those were his hands that loosened Stinson's tie, his fingers that unbuttoned his shirt.

It was too much. Suddenly Barney thought that if he won't get a grip on himself, if only for a second, right now, he's going to lose control and fuck Ted right on the back seat of that cab. But the car finally stopped and then Ted was out, giving him that warm smile of his.

Why the hell did they always had to end up in Ranjit's cab? He realised who drove them home while he was paying him. The older man just winked at Barney. He didn't know what he meant by that. But he's going to think about that later. Right then he had Ted to... take care off.

Usually, the elevator trip was a time for a furious make out, but since they've done that in the cab, Barney stood on the other side of the small room and just stared at Ted. His mind started to drift to some unknown places. He wondered what was he doing - lusting after his friend, trying to get him out of those clothes... What the fuck was he trying to achieve? Did it mean that he would have to stick with Ted until the architect got bored?

"So, are we going to tell the others?" He asked, surprising even himself.

"Nah. No-one has to know that we shared a one night thing. It's not going to change or mean anything." Barney blamed the sudden sting of pain to be an effect of that kind of words coming from HIS BEST FRIEND.

Before he could react on his present feelings, the elevator stopped and once again Ted's lips were on his, hands searching his pockets for keys and while Ted was unlocking the door, Barney had the time to take Mosby's coat and shirt off, but sadly it left Ted with a T-shirt still on.

He never thought that Ted would be so very... Well, there wasn't another word for it - he never even suspected that Mosby would be so much dominant. He partically dragged Barney into the apartment and slammed him against the previously closed doors. He lost his tie and suit jacket at last. Then, Ted's mouth started to explore his chest. For a second he wondered if he really meant that kind of exploring while talking with Lily, but before he could decide Mosby reached his nipple and sucked slightly.

Barney forced him into a bruising kiss. After all he had been waiting for this to happen, he seduced Ted, he needed this one night encounter to go back to his previous lifestyle. He started to lead Ted towards his couch. Mosby just laughed when he landed on it with barneys weight on him, but started to roam his hands over his chest once again and then pulled down his zipper, groping Barney's cock instantly.

"Uhhhh, we have to slow dow a little bit, unless we're not going to make it to the bedroom." Groaned Stinson, burying his head in Ted's neck, who used the other hand to get rid off his shirt.

"And who said that I want to make it to the bedroom?" Came the reply, and then Barney was on his back, with Ted between his legs, grinding constantly, kissing, licking and biting his neck, his hands lowering his pants and underwear, and all he could do was kicking his shoes and socks off.

"I always thought that you'd be the top type..." How the fuck did Ted manage to be so calm? Barney couldn't even create a whole sentence. He could just moan in response, as Mosby's hand returned and started to stroke him. "You know with all of your stories and all of your encounters... And, just out of pure curiosity, I have to ask," his lips started to ghost over his neck just like earlier in the pub. "Have you ever done it with another guy?" And then Ted's hand left his cock and came to rest on his chest just like the other one.

"Well, I... No, not all the way." He really wanted Ted to move those lips higher... or lower, just anywhere.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't fucked any guy and any of them never had a chance to fuck me..." He could not allow to let Ted be on his couch practically fully dressed, so he took his t-shirt off.

"And why not?" Barney thought that those questions were a special time for him to show Ted he was awesome in this. So he pinned Ted to the cushions once again and started a little exploring for himself. He felt really smug, when he heard a shallow gasp Ted's let out, when he bit his chest lightly and has licking lower. Just before a waistband of his jeans Stinson realised that Ted asked him a question.

"There was one thing that always went wrong between me and them." He slowly undid the only button of Ted's pants. "But that won't happen this time." He winked at Mosby, while taking his trousers off.

"And what made you so sure?" That made Barney stop just an inch before those so tempting lips.

"Because it is _you_."

He was sure that Ted didn't understand him, hell - even he didn't understand that, but Ted must have taken it for some kind of a complement because he started to kiss him more heatedly, making all of the noises he'd been imagining and dying to hear for such a long time.

They've almost fell down when Ted tried to put his legs around Barney's waist.

"You sure that you don't want to move to the bedroom? It might be a little bit comfier than this." He said between to kisses.

"Maybe you're right. Yeah, let's go."

Neither of them wasn't sure how did they managed to go to the bedroom so fast, but one moment Barney was letting Ted go, to get up and the next he was on his bed with his friend on top of him, searching for lube in his drawers.

"So, how are we gonna..?" He knew that he should consider it, but Ted was sucking the pulse-point on his neck and he wanted Ted to show him everything, to know what's Ted like, and what did he like.

"Fuck me," Mosby once again gave him that warm smile and lowered himself to have a better access to both his neck and his lower regions. Barney closed his eyes in order to prepare himself to what was going to happen. But the first finger wasn't so difficult to get used to. With the two Ted reached his prostate, earning himself a very arousing moan and a long kiss. The third one made Barney forget everything; he wanted Ted to carry on and stay in this moment at the same time. He didn't actually know what it was like for Mosby 'cause he closed his eyes when he felt the first finger getting in.

Then Ted's finger were gone and - finally - his cock entered him. Barney shivered at the sensation of Ted's low moan muffled against his collar bone. It took him a second to withdraw and then thrust back in rather forcefully. Stinson screamed.

"You ok?" Asked Ted, moving his hips backwards again.

"Yes, god yes." Barney started to suck at his neck, kissing him once in a while.

But then their movements got more erratic, Barney couldn't do anything else than just put his arms around Ted's neck, making such a strange noises in the back of his throat, every time Ted'd hit _that _particular spot. He just once again let Mosby take care of everything, let himself drown in all of Ted's words, words which had more to to with their friendship, then with sex, but which, strangely, seemed to get them both closer and closer to the edge.

Ted started to stroke him once again, moaning constantly into Barney's mouth. It didn't took them both long to come, with Barney screaming Ted's name in the way, that, he was sure, woke up that cute married couple with two little kids living next door. But they were used to it, maybe not exactly to that, but close enough to not care.

When they kissed once again it was a little bit different - softer and more subtly than any previous kiss. Stinson even started to wonder, if he could make Ted stay for a bit longer... And maybe not for just a bit. He quickly banished those thoughts and let himself fall asleep against that warm body, with those comforting hands, caressing him gently.


	4. Perks

It has been a week since The Other Night (as Barney got used to referring to it) took place. Nothing between them changed, it seemed. Well, at least on Ted's side it did. Barney couldn't help but think about what happened. He thought that it was going to be one night and then he'd get bored with Ted in that way - it wasn't entirely true. Yes, it was just one night, but no, he wanted more.

He felt some kind of trapped when they all sat at the same dark booth with Ted by his side, nearly pushing him into the wall, Marshall and Lily on the other side.

"It's been the most terrible day in the kindergarten." He wasn't able to understand how Marshall and Ted could actually be _curious_ about her day. "First, there was the new kid, who just wouldn't shut up, you know? He just kept following me asking all of those annoying questions 'Ms. Aldrin, where's the bathroom?', 'Ms. Aldrin, could you tell me a story?', 'Ms. Aldrin, can you help me find my toy?', 'Ms. Aldrin, can you wipe my ass?'!"

Why did he agree to go to McLaren's today? He could be at some awesome party. He could meet some hot chick and nail her before she'd turn out to be crazy... But he was stuck here? And why? The reason was sitting by his side, laughing at Lily's story, making fun of her, casually getting even closer to him... But it didn't mean anything.

Eventually Lily finished talking. And just when Barney thought that the oh-so-not-interesting conversation was about to end she added:

"And what about your day, Marshmallow?"

"Oh no, please don't." He groaned in frustration.

"Shhhh..." Ted grabbed his knee under the table and turned his face to Marshall, listening to his story.

Barney really tried not to think about Ted's hand resting on his knee a little too long for his comfort. But then his hand moved, and Stinson couldn't stop himself from sighing in relief. But, instead of getting of him, the hand started to stroke his thigh. It moved slowly up to the point when he thought that Ted would reach his hardening cock, but then it retreated to it's first position.

After a couple of rounds Barney couldn't even pretend that he was listening, so he just leaned on Ted, putting his lips to his friend's ear, so he would be able to talk to him without anyone knowing and with everyone think that he was asleep.

"What do you think you're doing?" The hand hesitated for a second before it moved higher, gripping his dick tightly through the layers of his suit and underwear. He couldn't suppress a moan.

"Ted, what's up with Barney?" He heard Lily ask.

"Nothing, he's just asleep, I don't mind." While he was speaking, Barney could feel the skin of Ted's throat vibrating against his lips, so he sucked it slightly, which only eared him a harder stroke on his cock. He knew, that coming in front of his friends, in his best suit (which he only wore because he secretly hoped that he'd be able to get out of there and got to that party he was considering earlier, not because he tried to impress Ted), in McLaren's was a really bad idea, so he stopped.

But Ted seemed to _want_ him to come right then and right there. He quickened his pace, motions became more erratic. Barney was thankful that Ted found the way to take his mind off the present topic of their conversation in so awesome way, but on the other hand... If he wouldn't stop right then...

So he jumped in his seat suddenly, making Ted spill his beer all over himself. Then, Barney stood up, telling them, that he had to go to the bathroom, waiting for Ted to make some space for him, so he'd be able to get out of that booth. As soon as it happened, he stormed off as soon as he could, but he still heard Mosby laugh and say "well, it seems that I have to go there too. I'll be right back."

He only managed to wash his face in really cold water, before Ted entered the bathroom, looked around and drag him into the nearest stall.

"I knew you'd be imaginative, but _spilling my beer_? Nice. Of course now you have to buy me another one, but it's still worth it, I think."

"Some would say you have very high self-esteem, Mosby." He moaned, when Ted kissed him.

"It's good to now your value." That devilish hand started to open his fly and lower his pants.

"So you're whoring yourself for a bottle of beer?" Ted just laughed. He lost his coherent speech after his friend got to his knees.

He just let go. He didn't care that they were in the bathroom stall, that any of their friends could come on any minute, that _anyone_ could get in any minute, he seemed to forget about it. He was moaning, gasping, groaning, sometimes yelling Ted's name, when he sucked harder. It didn't last long before he was coming.

Ted stood up and put his arms around him in some weird way that didn't feel like cuddling or hugging even. It was just so nice and warm, and he felt so good, but...

"What about you?"

"I'm sure you'll have the chance to return the favour." He kissed him once more and then left the stall.

Barney tried to avoid Lily's accusative gaze for the rest of the evening.


	5. The Tipping Point

There was something missing at MacLaren's that evening and Barney couldn't quite guess what it was. He started a few conversations with some random chicks, but he always found some excuse to leave them quickly.

So he ended up in their regular booth, with Lily, Marshall and Robin sipping beer constantly.

"No luck tonight?"

"Yeah, no... It's something else."

"Something is just not here?" Lily eyed him weirdly. He decided not to answer that.

"I think I'm going to bail." He finished his drink and left the table.

"Tell Ted not to wait up. We're gonna stay up late and then crash at Robin's. Have a nice evening you two."

That's when he realised that it became a routine -first, he'd spend an hour or so at MacLaren's, later he'd go up to see Ted. Only see; most of the time he was so busy with his new project that he asked Barney to wait a few minutes – usually he waited until he fell asleep on that very uncomfortable armchair. Not once he regretted it.

When Ted opened the door Barney kissed him as hard as he could.

"I missed you," he said when he met Mosby's questioning look.

"It's not like you haven't seen me in a long time..." He gave him that warm smile Stinson secretly adored. "It was only yesterday, when I had to wake you up because you've fallen asleep here. Would you wait just five minutes? I'm nearly done with this and when I will be, I'm all yours. Beer?"

"You go to your project and I'll get it. The sooner you start, the sooner you finish." Strangely, he wasn't even slightly annoyed with Ted having him waiting once again.

"I have something to ask you, before I'll let you fall asleep once again. There's going to be a party at my work, once we finish this project. Would you like to come with me?" There was something in his eyes that told Barney, that it took a lot from his friend to ask that question.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" And once again he was on that armchair, observing Ted.

He liked that part, every single time he managed to find something new about him – the very annoying, yet somehow cute habit of tapping his fingernails against the table when he didn't know what to do next; the way he glanced through the window, as if looking for inspiration... Just watching him was incredible – made him feel calm, stable, like that tranquillity won't ever end. And somehow it also made him feel needed and loved. Or only in those quiet moments he realised that it was _him _who needed and loved _Ted._

"Oh no."

He felt his cell vibrate against his thigh.

"What is it?" Asked Ted from his desk.

_'We can't crash at Robin's, she just left with some random dude, sorry. Lily.'_

"Oh, it's just Lily, she left her purse at Robin's and can;t pay for the drinks. I'll be back in a minute." Barney kissed him quickly and, once again, he run away.


	6. Purgatory

„Barney? What are you doing here? You could stay with Ted… We don't mind finding you on our couch or coming out of Ted's bedroom. Just make sure you have some clothes on." He didn't even smile at Marshall's joke. He just ordered a bottle of Scotch.

"What happened?" Lily tried to take it away from him.

"Well, I have to ditch Ted. It's just not right." He drank the first shot.

"Dude! We liked you two together. We'd love you together, if our walls were soundproof, but still. Why exactly do you want to break it off?"

"It's just too much. I can't carry on like that." Second shot. It wasn't making anything easier.

"We all know Ted's got those annoying habits, like always correcting people."

"Or that thing with tapping his nails against the table."

"No, it's nice. When he does that I know that he's listening. And that sound tells me not to disturb him then. It's awesome, really." Third.

"So what is it?"

"Remember when I told you, it was just another part of me I wanted to explore? It turned out to be dangerously close to another part, which I didn't intend on exploring, like ever. I mean, I want to… But I can't. It would be the death of me. Who would even suspect that I, Barney Stinson, could fell for… No, I can't. It's just not me. That's it." Two more.

"YOU LOVE HIM! AWESOME! And Ted almost never wears a suit!"

"Oh, shut up."

"Damn Robin, and her luck with guys."

"No, Lily. It was good thing that you texted me, if not, I would be still sitting there and the realization would be crushing me…"

"You're just scared 'cause you've never loved anyone. Accept Shannon. And we all know how that ended for you, even though you won't admit it."

"Of course I'm scared! What do you think? He's MY BEST FRIEND, not some random bimbo I can nail, leave and forget her name in a week. It's Ted. I shouldn't _love_ him. I mean… I don't. I just can't."

"And why not?"

"Weren't you the one who told me I can't be with Ted? Seriously, Lily."

"Ok, I did tell you that, but I didn't mean that you can't _fall in love with him_. I never wanted you to hurt him, I still don't. And I don't want you to hurt yourself either, and that's what you're trying to do, right now. So please. Don't do that."

"Don't do that and what? Stay with him for the rest of your life? We all know it's not possible. He's still looking for The One, who's going to make his all dreams come true and be a perfect mother for Luke and Leia. And I won't bare to hear the 'I-think-we're-both-looking-for-something-else' talk because I'm not. Jesus… Marshall, what do you think?"

"I think you shouldn't end the thing you have with Ted just because you suddenly discovered that you can feel something, but sure, if you really think you have to do it, then go ahead." He finished the bottle, while Marshall was trying to delicately change his mind.  
"Thank you, dude. I think I'm gonna start banging guys on a regular basis 'cause damn, sex is awesome. Or maybe it's just Ted... I have to ask Robin."  
"Barney, you're way too drunk. Let's get you home."  
"Noooooooo! I wanna stay here! I want you to be my wingman! Set up me with some guy! It's gonna be legen-"  
"But Ted..."  
"Ted! I can't do this to him, I love him. Why do I...? I shouldn't. Why didn't you stop me, Lily?" He started to bang his head against the table.  
"What do we do with him, Marshall?"  
"Call Ted."  
"NO! Don't call him! He can't see me like this." More banging.  
"Ted? I need your help down here. My purse? Oh, that purse. Yeah, Barney brought it to me, yes. But would you mind coming down and help us with him? Great." She clicked some button on her cell. "See? It wasn't bad."  
"He can't ever know what I told you guys, ok? And neither one of you can't tell him, what I am going to do." He grabbed Lily's half full pot and drank it in one go.  
"Ok, what is it?"  
"Ted, glad you came! Would you help Marshall take Barney home?"  
"Actually, I thought that he could crush at our place, since it's Saturday, Lilypad."  
"Yeah, sure, why not."

***

"Ted, Ted," he moaned into his ear, after Marshall left, first giving him a strange look.  
"What is it? Am I holding too tight? Am I hurting mphnmhmmmm..."  
"I want you to promise me something. You have to swear that, no matter how this ends, you're not going to abandon me. Don't leave me, even if we decide we're a huge mistake and break it off. I need you, Ted. Please, don't leave me alone."  
"Barney, I..." He kissed him once more, knowing that it could be the last time he'd be allowed to do that. "You really have to stop kissing me, whenever I want to I'm trying to answer. The truth is I... " Another kiss. That time because he wanted, no, he needed to remember Ted, every piece of him.  
"Just say you won't abandon me."  
"I won't." This time it was Mosby who kissed him. It was gentle and reassuring, just like his favorite Ted's smile, warming something inside of him, whispering that maybe it would be just fine, if he'd give in, try to convince Ted to love him too... But there was that loud voice, yelling at him, that he's just experimental fuck.

And he knew which one of those voices was right.


	7. Confrontation

_For Barney there were only three kinds of relationships: brief and intense (his favourite ones, for which he craved like for nothing else; they were just perfect: they gave him what he wanted at the time and gave him the opportunity not to care about its future, quick and meaningless, just like he always dreamed), long and caring (the ones he avoided like a fire; full of love, mutual loyalty and trust, those which gave him the impression that everything around him was perfect, the whole world was happy, joyful and everyone loved everybody just because they were there, they gave him fullish and unreal image of the world, beautiful, but unreal, and he hated that; his relationship with Ted started to become that one and he couldn't let that happen) and the last kind __–__ brief and empty (which meant no sex, no actual bond, not even remembering of names, but those relationships had to exist because in some field they gave him what he needed at the moment). The last one was his relationship with Ann._

Ann was a chick, who worked with Ted. She was really out of his league – she was friendly, and sensitive and had all of the things that Ted would appreciate in a woman. Maybe if Barney hadn't done what he did, she would become Ted's The One.

But, sadly, it won't happen.

Barney spent a while looking for some hot girl from Ted's work. And then he spotted Ann, she had those amazing, intensive green eyes, long, tanned legs and beautiful auburn hair. Soon, they began to talk, he began to tell her about what was bothering him (not the entire truth, but close) and she, she just _listened_. Ann never seemed to like to talk, thus he didn't know much about her, but she was a great and very grateful listener. They became friends and he was rather proud of himself to find somebody like her.

Everything was going according to his plan – she invited him to the very same party, he promised to attend with Ted. Barney said yes, but only if they would meet at the place. Ann didn't mind, and was really excited at the idea.

The night came and he felt guilty from the beginning. First of all, Ted suited up, Barney didn't expect him to do that, it was a nice surprise, but somehow it wasn't, he didn't wanted Ted to do anything for him at the night, when he decided to _leave _him, plus Ted would feel so lonely, when he will ditch him– without Barney and in a suit – something that, weirdly for Barney, made him feel down and sad, but he wouldn't change his mind, not when he started the whole process of dumping Ted.

The party wasn't so bad. He knew no-one, apart from Ted and Ann, so when Mosby was sucked in a conversation with some co-worker of his, Barney went looking for Ann, who he found immediately.

"Barney, I was thinking, you wouldn't come," she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and smiled warmly.

"For you? I would leave Victoria Street's party for you..."

And the night went on. From time to time Barney checked where Ted was, but seeing that he was still talking to the same guy, Stinson were always getting back to his conversation with Ann.

"Look, is there some place we could talk in private?" He asked her after a while.

"I think I know just the right place, come on."

That's how he ended up in Ted's office, alone with a very hot chick. He knew he had to do this.

"Look, Ann. I think there is something between us and I'm wondering if you would like to... I don't know," he sipped his drink, "give it a try."She just laughed again and took his hands.

"I'm very honoured, but what about that girl of yours..." Mentioning of his 'girl', who obviously was Ted only made him more desperate. Not thinking much he leaned in and kissed her. Ann did not pushed him back or slapped him, he kinda expected that, instead she kissed back hesitantly.

It all was like a routine – do this, stroke that, but he still enjoyed a pretty girl kissing him. Ann seemed to enjoy it too, loosening his tie and undoing a couple of buttons. Strangely, he missed Ted's fingers in his hair, those vocal expressions, and their fight for something in every kiss. He missed all of that. But this was nice too.

And that's when Ted entered the room.

"Barney?" He heard him say with surprise and hurt mixed within his voice. Stinson jumped of Ann in a second.

"Ted, I..." But he just left. "Ted, wait!" He didn't even know, what he was going to say. It crushed him once again – he wanted to stay with Ted so bad, but they had no future and he just couldn't put everything on one card and expect that it'll all turn out good eventually.

"So, I assume that it was your 'girl', wasn't it?" Asked Ann. "Go, speak to him."

"But you... I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, it won't be the first time I'd be avoiding someone. I'm pretty good at avoiding people." She really was. He never saw her again.

He found Ted on his way to the door.

"Look, Ted, I'm sorry, but it's just..."

"The part of who you are, I know. And I understand. We've had a wonderful time, but I think we should call it a day and carry on with our previous life-styles, what do you think?" He looked as if he didn't care about what Barney thought, maybe he didn't.

"You mean, we can go back to being best friends AND FORGET that it happened?" He tried to drown Ted's "Marshall's..", it worked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. Deal?" Barney kissed him one last time; Ted didn't respond, but Barney didn't expect him to do so.

"Deal."

"Great. See you later." He started to walk towards the cab. "Oh and BTW – good luck with Ann."

Some part of him just died.

But it was all for the best.


End file.
